


Mariasjuken

by skatingonthinice



Series: Om Maria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Crack, Doesn't make sense much, F/F, Hybrid - Freeform, It's awful, Like, Literary References & Allusions, Pain, School paper, Shout out text, Stream of Consciousness, adhd text bsicly, if picasso was crap and also a text, intentional mess i guess, it's a mess, misbruk av komma (beklage), really bad, text to match the void in her eyes, this would be it, wasted potential, you're gonna cringe
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatingonthinice/pseuds/skatingonthinice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria er syk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innledning

**Innledning**

 

Den startet ikke på sykehuset. Mariasjuken startet i det hele tatt ikke i noen hvite værelser, eller noe værelse i grunnen. Familien hennes så ikke ut til å være enig; de tok med blomster, strøk håret fra pannen hennes og sverget at det måtte være noe plutselig. De huffet seg, tok seg til rette og pratet uten å se henne inn i øynene. I begynnelsen spurte Bart om hun ikke kunne komme hjem, men på måneden hun lå der vokste han. Det siste han tok med til henne var en mini-figur av Rey. Jeg så på mens hun lovte at de kunne se etter Finn senere en gang.

_Så rart_ , sa de på veien ut. Fra sengen kunne jeg høre henne furte idet døren gikk igjen. _Feiginger_ , sa hun til veggene. _Gå_ , sa hun til meg. Hun ba meg ta med blomstene og vendte deretter blikket mot alt annet i rommet. Rart hvordan det funket. Det hadde ikke vært noen blomster i begynnelsen.

Den startet i Maria, i cellene hennes. Derfra spredte den seg i landskapet som leveren hennes lik skogbrannene på flatmarken, grodde og vokste til den nådde resten av kroppen. Måneden ble september, året 2011, da jeg bar blomstene ut og sykdommen hadde nådd hodet.

Det var tre år etter hun hadde ledd og sagt noe var galt. Matkroken holdt på å stenge og posene med tomflasker dinglet fra sykkelrattene våre. Vi stanset og så på at Lilje kom ut, oppdaget oss, trakk på skuldrene og låste. Det var ennå sol og jeg hadde glemt av klokka.

Jeg snudde meg mot Maria, som for å unnskylde, men øynene hennes var fjerne. _Noe er galt_ , sa hun og bevret i skinnjakka og jeg kunne se henne gjennom solbrillene. _Noe er galt. Mer enn vanlig_. Lo og tittet på måsene som skrek i fjorddistansen. Hun hadde et sleskt glis om leppene som ikke engang den vinrosa leppestiften kunne dempe.

Det var tre år før innleggelsen, og celledelingen i organene var allerede da omtrent halvert fra livet og ned. Hun fortalte meg det ikke da hvordan hun hadde begynt å få nattlige magekramper. Lårene hennes mistet stadig mer følelse. Men hun sa ingenting og jeg merket ingenting idet hun kastet på hodet og tråkket videre. Vi styrtet ned en smal sti innimellom noen busker og trær, raskere nedover jo nærmere skråningen vi kom. Vi snodde oss om småsteiner og krappsvinger og halveis nede begynte jeg å bli redd for å kræsje, men vi kom oss ned og stanset på tunet. Der kastet hun hjelmen fra seg i gresset og sa det var synd vi ikke kunne se solnedgangen. Hun kom sjeldnere på besøk etter det.

 

Isen kom. Den la seg over Håkvik som en depresjon, en tynn ishinne som kverket de siste gjenlevende prestekragene. Fra stuevinduet kunne jeg se guttungene som skled rundt på løkka, ingen av dem brukte piggsko. Når gatelyktene gikk om en time, ville de måtte karre seg oppover bakkene til husene i blinde. Når morgenen kom ville det sikkert være speilhålke.

Moren min kom fra kjøkkenet med to tekopper. Hun rakte den ene til meg og ble stående. _Kan de ikke være forsiktige når de kjører?_ Nede på E6 hadde rånerne begynt å strømme til. De var lette å få øye på i de kasselignende brukbilene sine. I en av krappsvingene fikk to av dem sleng og klarte såvidt å styre unna autovernet. _Det er vel som det alltid har vært_ , sa jeg og nippet til teen. Lengre inn i fjorden hadde snebyger formet seg omkring fjellene. Jeg holdt hardere om koppen min, men ble ikke varmere. Trur du Oscar Wilde tok tekstan sine på alvor? Når han skreiv Bilde av Dorian Grey, me alle sine fantastiske, estetiske beskrivelsa av rosekinn å røe leppe å fjes som skjært ut av marmor (d va før twilight, så vi tilgir han førr den), trur du førr et sekund at han tok d helt seriøst? Eller trur du han flirte når han skreiv enkelte scene, bare lol, me en ironisk distanse bare førfattera kan ha? Han sa de tre hovedpersonan (Basil; den yndige tilbedern, Lord Henry; en kynisk drittsekk som førrpeste alt han røre, Dorian; den naive som blir førrpesta) speila ulike sie av han sjøl. Man kan si ka man vil om tekstn- i utgangsponkte e den ikke humoristisk, men vi skriv bare oss sjøl. Å ettersom vi bare skriv oss sjøl å han Oscar Wilde skreiv om sæ sjøl, så æ kjenne han såpass at æ kan si at han både tok sæ sjøl jævli godt på alvor, samtidi som han va klar over at han va en eneste ironi (som han vise i Lord Henry, som bestandi motsir sæ sjøl, men som høres smart ut så folk ikke enkli bryr sæ om d). Ka æ enkli starta me? Åjo- _Jeg kunne tenkt meg en ordentlig ferie_ , begynte jeg. D klør, men du insisterte på at æ sku fortsette.

Mor hevet et øyenbryn. Vanligvis hadde hun pene bryn, men den nye blyanten var en sjattering for mørk. Taklampen økte kontrasten mellom det bleke og det mørke, fylte inn rynkene så de ble dypere. En dag skulle jeg også bli gammel. Men noe var på vei. Korsn føles d å være gammel?

_To uker til høstferien_ , påpekte jeg og brynene skiltes enda mer. _Hvor skulle du liksom ta veien?_ Ingenting av dette er ekte; de er pappfigurer, uansett hva jeg skriver. _Til venninen min_. Mor snøftet høyt og det skvatt te utover gulvet. _Maria?_ Pysj i stua var plutselig ikke koselig mer. _Hvem skal betale for turen dit tørr jeg spørre? Ikke jeg og ikke pappa, iallefall._

_Neida, jeg har sparepengene mine._

Hun glodde og ville sikkert fortelle meg at jeg var ung og dum. Isteden sukket hun. Det var iogforseg det samme.

 

Hvorfor må jeg ha en god begynnelse? Jeg har ingen god begynnelse. Jeg ble stående på flyplassen en time etter avtalt henting. Det gikk stressmenn og -kvinner forbi, bærende på kofferter og slips og tredve, førti tiår. De stresset forbi, klikk klakket i svarte lakksko og høyhæler, kanskje de merket at noe var galt, for de stanset ikke. Kanskje de visste at de stod i fare for å bli enda eldre. Jeg tenkte ikke over noe av dette da jeg stod der. Jeg ventet på melding fra Maria. Det siste jeg ønsket, var å bli stående på Agloe flyplass for alltid.

De prater. Hvorfor må folk prate? De er strøminger og faen, nå satte de seg ned, hjertet mitt slår, vel da- ellers hadde jeg jo vært dau, men serr- Bart hentet meg istedet. Han var eldre, og de fortsetter å prate, og trist. De hadde samme ansikt, la jeg merke til. I den siste tiden hadde han vokst inn i henne. Marias ansikt i hans som smilte og var trist. Det er ikke noe vakkert. De fortsetter å prate. Det lukter røyk av dem. Må vi virkelig ha gjester? Det er ikke akkurat sånn, at når Nansenskolen får æren for å ha løst Ukrainasplittet om x- mange år, vil de takke elevene også. Takk til de tålmodige nansenbarna, nansentalentene, nansenarvingene som ofret sin semesteroppgavefred og -ro får å redde verden. Det setter vi pris på. Danke. Skjer ikke. _Hvordan er det med deg?_ Spurte han og tok den ene collien. Albuene mine. Jeg kan føle beinet. Det er bein under all huden. Jeg gnir. Tatovering- har Bart tatovering? Non av ordan demmes e veldi fin da. Språke demmes liksom flyt. Lure på om dem e klar over d. Sekkert ikke. Maria. _Det kommer til å gå bra, så lenge hun ikke beveger seg for mye_ , sa han og vi svingte fra gaten i jakt på utgangen. Gangen hans var stokkete. Hvordan kunne han ha vokst så mye på så kort tid? Vi gikk. Innså nu at æ har et gigantisk plottholl. Kommer ikke t å fikse d tho. Du får bare pina dæ gjenna. Ingenting hold mening uansett, å vi ska jo vær realistisk når vi skriv, sant?

 

**SCENE DELETED**

**ERROR 404**

The page cannot be found

The page you are looking for might have been removed, had its

name changed, or is temporarily unavailable.

__-_---__-----____-------------_____------____-

Please try the following:

  * If you typed the page adress in the Adress Bar, make

sure that it is spelled correctly.

  * Open the httpd.apache.org home page, and then look for

links to the information you want.

  * Summon the pagans. They won't help you. At all.

  * Throw your laptop across the room in a fit of anger and frustration over youth today and their unapologetic laziness and wasted potential. Bang your hands on your head and scream extra loud, as if standing in an empty corn field after the season is done and having forgotten you have no more work left (because there will be n o more corn crops. _Ever_.)

  * Contact the Void **™**




 

De hvisker. Men hva hvisker de om? Vi er tilbake fra værmeldingen. Hvorfor hvisker de?

På dette tidspunktet var celledelingen i kroppen hennes omtrent halvert fra livet og ned, og tærne hadde begynt å påtå seg en svartblå tone ved neglebåndene som ikke kom av selv når neglene falt ut. Hun fikk problemer med gangen, men nektet seg selv å bruke noen form for støttemiddel. Noen dager før hun sovnet inn, fortalte hun meg at det holdt med medisinene. Til enhver tid ville de stå på nattbordet hennes og til enhver tid ville hun ignorere dem så godt hun kunne. Det fungerte greit nok, unntatt hver morgen og kveld når pleierne holdt henne nede med kraft (for å kunne gi henne beroligende), så de kunne fylle lungene hennes med insektsgift og hodet hennes med bråttsjø. Slik Æ drømte at vi beøskte ho Mor. Æ drømte at han Marius bodde hos ho, at han va som en adoptivsønn. Æ drømte at hele huse hennes stinka drit, å at d lå posa på posa me avføring på bade. Æ drømte at dusjn bare va et avlukke man såvidt kunne krype inn i. Æ drømte æ gråt t føreldran mine førdi æ hata at ho sku bo sånn beskrev hun det iallefall selv.

I virkeligheten fantes det ingen voldsomme prosedyrer. Pleierne var innom ofte nok for å sjekke tilstanden hennes. De kom med mat, friske håndklær og tomprat, åpnet og lukket vinduet og snakket med moren hennes når hun var på besøk. De snakket ikke til meg, enda jeg som oftest satt i sengeenden like tydelig som Maria. Etterhvert skjønte jeg at de hatet speilingen vi hadde, Maria og jeg, for i deres øyne måtte den virke som en delt infeksjon. De så på hendene våre sammenfloket (det eneste kjærtegnet hun noensinne var komfortabel med) og tenkte at jeg var pådriveren for Marias vonde lemmer og revne hjertekamre. Når sant skal sies kunne jeg ikke ha gitt henne sykdommen mer enn jeg kunne ha styrt magmaen under Yellowstone. Det var Marias sykdom, helt og holdent, for det var henne det begynte med.

Det tok ikke lang tid før jeg hatet den. Føttene mine hadde forlengst begynt å svekkes under meg, men jeg tålte bestandig min egen smerte bedre enn min kjærestes. Jeg hadde akseptert min egen smerte til jeg hørte henne gro stille og svak, og til jeg så at vi knapt var alene. Den var en utholdelig sak til jeg hørte henne si de mest forferdelige ting og det ikke fantes noenting jeg kunne si imot. Da jeg ble klar over tvilen som fantes, så jeg den overalt og overalt så jeg den bli ignorert og glemt.

Om det eneste jeg kan gjøre, er å fortelle, så skal jeg gjøre det. Maria er død i enhver forståelse, men sykdommen hennes døde aldri. Her er historien om Mariasjuken.

 

 

**NB ANSVARSFRASKRIVELSE:**

 

Noen kunne formulert det bedre, sikkert. Det finnes mennesker som kunne ha forklart Maria bedre og gitt henne klarere toner og former, og alle andre kunne ha flirt og sagt _jeg skjønner det, endelig skjønner jeg det_. Kanskje det hadde vært mer fortjent ovenfor Maria at massene kunne forstå.

Poenget med Mariasjuken, derimot, er at ingenting er forståelig. Å få Mariasjuken er å miste selve poenget. Det er ikke trygt. Det er ubeskrivelig (enda jeg prøver mitt beste her og nå). På et visst tidspunkt slutter det å være romantiserbart. Jeg kan ikke skrive og legge frem, når hendene mine brenner. Annen hver natt føles det som hodet mitt skriker. Det er ingenting pent ved det. Det er ingen pene bilder jeg kan male frem.

Jeg er bare flink til å lyve. (Jeg er Oscar Wilde.)

En av vennene mine dunker i bakgrunnen, sier noe grusomt. _Det er rart jeg nådde så langt. Jeg hadde aldri trodd jeg ville nå så langt._

Jeg er Mariasjuken, jeg mister poengene mine hele tiden. Du kan se for deg noen vaser, de vakreste fra Qing-dynastiet- se for deg at jeg mister dem. Se dem i saktefilm når de treffer steinfliser og knuser, og du står nå med biter om føttene, hvor i helvete trør du. Dette kan ikke fikses. Jeg mister poengene mine hele tiden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg begynner å gå tom for ord. Jeg ser glimt.


	2. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hvor det gjør så vondt at bokstavene nekter å være plent sammenhengende.

 

**Maria**

Mottat 11.13, 14. februar

Jeg ser ikke poenget med å leve lenger

 

Moren hennes gikk med store hatter og svarte hansker, enda det var varmt ute. Hun hadde fine insektssolbriller og hår hun farget åtte toner mørkere så tuppene alltid var slitte. Ikke som dæ. Slettes ikke som dæ. Om man fulgte nøye med, ville man kunne se enkelte grå hårstrå i det spede tidsrommet mellom hver fargesesjon, men sannsynligheten for det var ikke stor. Hun var ikke like nøye med neglene, og de var oftere enn ikke hakkete og ved neglebåndene var rester av gammel lakk.

Hun snakket sakte og veloverveid, og hun hadde kalt Maria _Hysj_ hele livet.

 

Jeg var lei meg for Tobias. Jeg stod ved vannet, hørte joggere komme opp bakkene bak meg og passere, visste de så rart på meg for å være alene. Jeg var på feil bredde. Gapahukene, grillene, alt var på andre siden og det var der folkene var ment for å være. Jeg gikk ikke.

En dag skulle jeg også bli gammel. Men noe var på vei.

Jeg tror ikke på det lenger. En gang skulle jeg bli eldre. Men det føles ikke som en ting nå. Jeg mater endene og det er ingen selvfølge, og jeg tar ikke ting på forskudd mer. Jeg har blitt matet nok.

 

Bare en observasjon: ingenting er riktig pent fra en sykeseng.

 

Tenker på alle de som må dø, tusenvis som dør hver dag i verden, og at jeg blir igjen. Hvor ironisk det er. Tilværelsen min er en eneste stor ironi. Jeg er konge av ironien, samme er de syke, hakke noe valg. Vi bruker store ord så vi slipper å kjenne at vi dør enda vi stadig ikke er del av de døde. Lurer på hvordan de føler seg fra det hinsidige når de ser på at skjelettene våre blir svakere og at hodene faller fra skallen og at vi fortsetter å gå.

 

Du kan kalle det hva du vil. Hun var i live. Det var jeg, óg. Hun sendte melding på valentinsdag og fortalte at det var en spesiell plass bakom sofaen hun gjemte seg i når hun skjønte at av alle de millioner av gjenstander og forhold hun så hver dag, så ville hun eie svært få av dem. Hva som verre var, de få ville aldri riktige være hennes, og du kan ikke eie personer.

 

Men Maria, jeg har ingen mening, og jeg kan ikke sitte iro. Maria, nervene mine leker med hjernen, eller er det andre veien. Jeg sitter hele dagen og stirrer på skjermen og stirrer på andre skjermer når jeg ikke får til med skjermen jeg skulle holde på med, bytter mellom grafiske punkter til fingrene blir skjeve og jeg forlengst har glemt hva den første skjermen var til. Hva var poenget? Men det er jo ikke noe poenget i noenting, egentlig.

Skifter stilling.

Blir sittende i timer. Sola går ned. Maurene i øregangen min kravler fortsatt. Betyr filmer noe? Burde jeg lakke neglene? Finne et album jeg liker? Hva har betydning, det funderer jeg over, men idet jeg prøver er musikken for høy, lakken for irriterende, filmene bare prat og mos av ansikter jeg ikke vil se og ord som er brakkvann. Prøver, prøver litt til, og gir opp og gjør ingenting. Ingenting er mitt nye ord. Jeg tror ikke noe har betydning nok lenger. Hva er poenget da?

 

Jeg vil at du skal vite om livene hun tar. Når dem sir æ planla ikke så langt. Æ trudde ikke æ sku bli så gammel. Når dem snakke sant å dem sir d. D e da du føle Mariasjuken legge haue sitt på skuldra di. Åndn hennes e likan t tjueåringa. Ho har de største øyan. Ho ler av dæ når du skjønne at ho har grævd sæ inn i dem. Dem du e gla i. Jeg vil at du skal vite at hun aldri kan gjøres vakker eller pen. Jeg vil at du skal vite at hun har null litterær verdi. Hun er ikke vakker. Hun er vennene dine, barna dine, søskenbarna dine som innrømmer at de ikke planlegger mer. Jeg vil at du skal vite at det finnes adskillig verre ord enn jeg elsker deg ikke.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advarsel: Det eneste jeg noensinne virkelig var eksellent innenfor, var å være overdramatisk. Så beklager om The Void™ tar fra teksten muligheten til å være #relatable.


	3. Lilje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilje falt ut.  
> Advarsel for vold, tror jeg.

**Lilje**

Alle andres kapittel

Er det på tide å spise gul maling? Det er ikke mørkt nok til å be.

 

 

Steinflisene i boden var dekket av et fint, rødt støv hun ikke hadde tatt bryet med å koste vekk. Lilje kom inn fra kjøkkenutgangen med mel på forkleet og en tverr geip. Du vet du kan gå inn den vanlige inngangen?spurte hun. Har du sluttet helt med bedriften, spurte jeg. Hun snurpet leppene og tittet rundt seg. Det var tommere enn sist. Hyllene som bestandig hadde brukt å vært fulle av nye modeller samlet nå edderkoppspinn. Jeg telte pottene som var igjen og kom frem til tolv. Vanligvis tok hun imot bestillinger på mer enn det i måneden.

Jeg tar flere skift, sa hun bare. Hvess æ hoppe ut et vindu slepp æ tenke på neste setning. Æ kan bare sveve ut å late som æ har en linær tankegang å at skrivinga mi matche d. Koffør må alle karakteran mine være så smart? Æ har ikke nokka smart ho Lilje kan si. Æ kanke lage snasne karaktera når æ e den minst snasne personen ever, lol, okei ,fokus. Heng på. Desember. Fortsatt 2011. hah.nei-så Støttet meg på dørkarmen mens jeg tok av meg skoene og plasserte dem på matten under. Det luktet varm pasta carbonara fra en krok lengre inne.

Lilje trødde vant mellom tårnene med esker merket FORSIKTIG, KNUSELIG; KJØKKEN. Noen av dem hadde endelig blitt åpnet og hadde flappene brukket utover som vinger. Flere av de andre hadde raggede hull på siden, stort nok til å stikke neven inn og hente ut en øse eller en visp fra rotet inni.

VET DU HVA SOM SKREMMER MEG? DA JEG VAR FEMTEN, SEKSTEN ÅR SKREV JEG EN HISTORIE JEG KALTE LA CRUEL. DET VAR EN SAMLING AV ALT DET SKUMLESTE JEG KUNNE TENKE MEG, OG DET ER DEN ENESTE HISTORIEN PÅ NEVNEVERDIG LENGDE JEG NOENSINNE HAR FULLFØRT. DEN INNEHOLDT VESENER MED RÅTTEN ÅNDE, MØRKE, SKYGGER, BLODTÅKE, HEKSER, ILLUSJONER, EVIG INNESPERRING, LIK SOM BEGYNNER Å GÅ. NÅR JEG VAR FEMTEN OG I ALL TID JEG VAR BARN, VAR TANKEN PÅ SLIKT DET VERSTE JEG VISSTE OM. DET HANDLET IKKE OM HVA MONSTRENE KUNNE GJØRE MEG, SELVE UTFØRELSEN AV NOE SOM HELST, MEN TILSTEDEVÆRELSEN DERES I SEG SELV. JEG VAR LIVE REDD FOR Å NOENSINNE SE ANSIKTER OM NATTA. GULE ØYNE SOM BLUNKET MOT MEG. Å SNU MEG I SENGA OG VÆRE EN NESEBREDD UNNA ET FRYKTINNGYTENDE FJES. DET VAR INGENTING PÅ JORD SOM SKREMTE MEG MER ENN Å SE NOE JEG VISSTE JEG IKKE VILLE TAKLE.

VET DU HVA SOM SKREMMER MEG?

DA JEG VAR FEMTEN, SEKSTEN ÅR SKREV JEG EN HISTORIE JEG KALTE LA CRUEL. FOR NOEN MÅNEDER SIDEN FIKK JEG LYST TIL Å GI DEN EN NY VERSJON, IKLE DEN FARGENE TIL ET MODNERE JEG, SE HVA FORSKJELLENE VILLE BLI. MEN HVA ER SKUMMELT NÅR DU ER NITTEN? JEG ANTE IKKE. JEG TENKTE. FANT IKKE NOE. TENKTE MER. SKREV EN LISTE. EN MASSE FÆLE SCENARIOER, MEN INGEN MONSTRE. INGEN SATAN SOM BINDER MEG TIL HELVETE. INGEN SPØKELSER SOM ALDRI UNNSLIPPER SORGENE SINE.

OG NÅ. SER I SPEILET NÅR JEG PUSSER TENNENE, VENTER Å SE NOEN BAK MEG GLISE BLODIGE TENNER VIPPELØSE ØYNE, MEN DE KAN BARE KOMME, FOR HVA ROLLE SPILLER DET VEL. VI KUNNE HATT DET RIKTIG ARTIG, JEG OG MIN TILKOMMENDE OVERNATURLIGE PRØVSELSMORDER. JEG KUNNE STIRRET INN I KULELØSE ØYNE NÅ, FLIRT MED MUNNEN HVOR LEPPENE ER TYGT SUND TIL STRIMLER DINGLENDE NED I MUNNVIKEN, DET GJØR MEG INGENTING . JEG KUNNE FORTALT DEM HVOR GLAD JEG ER FOR Å SE DEM, NÅ SKAL VI HAD ET RIKTIG SKØY.

VET DU HVA SOM SKREMMER MEG?

NÅR JEG FYLLER TYVE ER JEG KUN REDD MEG SELV OG JEG VET DET ER BEGRUNNET.

 

**RAS**

**Det er sånne nette små punkter overalt, og avogtil glemmer vi at vi ligger i nett.**

RAS

Oljetabeletter mot mine megasekulære bein, og du ser jo at det ikke rekker, James.

_RAS_

_Fue, pastellhår var ikke like vakkert når det begynte å felles. FUE. Alle torsdagene du måtte krype til senga og stille bøtta ved siden av, var ikke nok til å fatte poenget. Nei, du måtte virkelig, inderlig dø.Vet du hvordan det kommer til å være?_

_RAS_

-som å knekke hver finger på venstrehånden og trekke den høyre ut av ledd. Som å slå en slegge i kneskåla. Som aldri å være hjemme. Alltid å vente.

 

-og nå får jeg ikke til å skrive sammenhengende igjen, bare at denne gangen er det verre enn det har vært tidligere. Jeg er redd for den dagen jeg ikke makter mer og slutter totalt, for det vil være dagen jeg virkelig bestemmer meg for å dø.

Glem å spise, å være ute, å se vennene mine. Fra jeg skjønte betydningen av ord, har jeg livnært meg på dem som det eneste som faktisk ga mening. Historiene mine skrumper inn til lærhudede lik og enda jeg er skaperen deres, står jeg bare å ser på. Personene jeg har funnet og skapt, de sulter ihjel. Jeg ser på. Vender hva som gjenstår av tekst til noe enklere. Dagbøkene mine gir ikke mening overhodet. De hadde vært mer tiltalende om jeg hadde dyppet dem i kloakkvann. Allikevel er det bedre, for jeg vet ærlig talt ikke.

Jeg kan ikke stole på meg selv, og om jeg legger ned blyanten og brenner bøkene, er det allerede for sent.

 

Det hvite der er ikke samme som på lysestakene eller på husveggene vi aldri blir å få. Det hvite på sykehuset infiseres av alt det stygge hun sa før hun gikk, alt det stygge vi alle sier før vi går.

 

Hadde jeg kunnet, hadde jeg sneket meg oppom meg selv i en mørk allé, slått meg med kølle i bakhodet. Kanskje tilogmed en kølle med nåler. Nagler. Hva det nå heter. Piggtråd er det. Slått piggtråd inn i hjernemassen. Knust hodeskallen som et eggeskall. Slept meg ned til den dunkelt belyste havna. Sluppet meg ned i kanalen, der vannet er så grumsete og ting vi ikke tørr tenke på hviler på bunnen. Det hadde jeg fortjent.

 

Æ ska luske

luske ve hvert hjørne

klore ut skrikan som ikke e mine

geskjefta som burde avskaffes

tankan min som hettemenn i smug

me solbrilla på

 

Æ syns dem kan holde kjeft

æ ber dem stoppe aldri å holde kjeft

men dem har idea

om kor høyt man kan drive på

føkkings konkurranse i haue mitt

eifelltårnshorn som ronge

metall som skrapes langs steingolv

æ e like lei som dæ

æ syns d e like sjukt som dæ

æ syns dem kan holde kjeft

men d hjelpe jævli lite

 

Dem sir d e bra. Dem sir, detta kan vi sell. Æ nikke, så sir æ d e drit, førr æ trur ikke dem skjønne

æ skriv me avfallsblekkblo

gjer inn skatt på førr høy prosent

æ melle inn de freske hjernecellan mine

æ ska bit negla t æ dør.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAS var den eneste som var glad i Krynkel. RAS måtte dø fordi det blå blodet telte mer enn han selv gjorde.


	4. Om bloggeren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akustikken i margbeina dine & alt anna æ ikke klarte være tru mot

 

**Fortsettelsen du ikke ba om**

Om bloggeren

Født 27. juli, 1989. Moren din skrek mer enn deg. Hun skrek så de måtte ta deg fra henne. Det første du luktet var industri, hav og nytt, gult klede med hull i. Først da gråt du.

 

Da jeg våknet var madrassen på gulvet tom. Sommerdynen lå krøllet sammen mot veggen, som om du hadde kastet den fra deg i all hast. DS-en din lå ved siden av puten, lukket. Isåfall... Du stod på tær på badet.

(Noen ganger tenker jeg på deg, og jeg t e n k er at vi skulle ha vært en definisjon. Vi skulle hatt et slitent hus et sted på kysten, slitent som en besteforelder som ikke riktig kan gå i trappene, men likevel er varm og husker alles bursdag og sender hjemmelagede ullsokker i posten, som til sist ikke vet hva oldebarna heter fordi de er så mange, men som bøyer seg så langt ned de kan og duller med dem. Vi skulle hatt hvite dør- og vinduskarmer som flasset av på en vintage måte. Vi skulle følt saltsprøyt på berget utenfor, kjent livet i fjæra når du insisterte på å ha vinduet åpent om natten. Du ville ha sagt det, hvorfor l e v e r ikke noe her i fjærsteinene, det er ikke som hjemme, ikke i alle fargene og med alle advarslene. Vi skulle hatt hund, en liten kortsnutet én vi hadde fått fra en oppdretter som også tok hundenes helse i betraktning, så det ble ikke en renraset én- bastarder er mer relaterbare uansett, ville du si og le- vi _skul le_.

Men jeg har blomster, de samme som du hatet, og jeg legger dem ned, også forlater jeg. )

Ettersom du var på høyde med meg nådde du nesten ikke opp til å se annet enn pannen. Du stod med ryggen til, døren åpen og hadde ikke sett noe annet enn akkurat øyenbrynene dine. Albuen din rykket til siden idet du fikk tak i en du ikke var fornøyd med.

«Er du våken så tidlig?»

Du rykket til, litt hardere, snudde deg ikke. Toppen din hadde en åpen løsning bake. Jeg så på mens skulderbladene dine arbeidet og du vasket ansiktet og pusset tennene. Jeg raslet bare med pysjen min med myriader av grapskrattende frosker. Om jeg ristet hardt nok så ville de omsider falle av, tenkte jeg, og vi kunne hatt både en froskejakt på gulvet OG jeg kunne ha bedt mamma om en ny pysjamas. Hva om den nye var en som passet bedre? Det var en lodott på ermet. Ville du ikke likt meg enda bedre da? Plukket den bort.

Velkommen til brunetteklubben, sa du senere, men man kan ikke dele- det lærte jeg. (Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg tror du ville likt å bo her. Bjerkvik er så langt fra alt du var. Hvem er jeg til åtro at ikkeengangforstadenmentettstedet-Håkvik kunne stå imot Hesse i det lange løp. Det gjør det ikke. Så klart ikke.)

«Sånn! Ferdig!»

Du smalt ned på hælene og vendte om. «Skal ikke du?» spurte du mens du stappet tannbørsten ned i en blank pose. Joa. «Joa.» Det lurte et smil i kroken av deg og på vei forbi meg brøt det ut til et kvekk som sendte mintpasta spyttende ut i rommet. «Oi da,» sa du og flirte en gang til før du tørket deg rundt leppene. «Iu.»

«Jeg er en stolt tannkremspytter,» annonserte du og fortsatte: «og jeg så deg gjøre det samme i overigår, så..»

«haH.»

Jeg forsvant inn på badet med late-rak rygg til jeg så at tannbørsten min var vekke. Det var da du sa det.

Moren min har sendt melding.

**\+ ANNERKJENNELSER -**

~~**(nå som vinteren snart er her og du ikke kan protestere mer.)** ~~

 

1) BART er tantebarnet ditt, men besteforeldrene dine ville ikke ha flere. Barn, sa du, er ikke ensbetydende med noe godt i familien, sa du.

 

Dagen hos tatovøren. Om moren din kan gjøre det mot en fremmed, så.. Maria.

 

Morgenen du spurte etter meningen og jeg ikke hadde noen svar. Alle morgener siden.

 

2) Jeg løy. Jeg var redd. Men alt jeg sa var sant: det var en skikkelig, gigamegastor vegg jeg spran inn i.

 

ER DU STOLT AV MEG NÅ

NÅ SOM HUSET ENNÅ STÅR DER GRÅTT (MEN STÅR ENNÅ) OG

MATSØPPLA BLIR TATT, DOG SJELDNERE, ER DU

SER DU AT JEG PRØVER

SELV OM JEG R Y K K E R

SER DU AT VI ER HER

SELV OM VI S L I T E R

FAMILIE BLIR BARE SAMLEDE TRÅDER, BUNTEN VI VAR, VAR

NÅ,

SER JEG HVORDAN VI KUN ER SLITTE TRÅDER MOT HVERANDRE, ENDA JEG PRØVER MED BRENTE TASTATURFINGRE Å RETTE OPP ALT SOM IKKE LENGRE ER OG IKKE KAN VÆRE

ALT SOM FORSVINNER, MEN IKKE FULLSTENDIG OG IKKE SAMTIDIG, MEN SOM SKRIFT AV BARN PÅ STRANDEN VASKES VEKK AV BRENNINGEN UNDER MIDNATTSSOL, UNDER MÅSENE, UNDER SAMME HIMMEL SOM DE SER PÅ I ISTANBUL OG ITALIA OG FRANKRIKE, EN HIMMEL JEG VAR NAIV NOK TIL Å TRO HOLDT LØFTER ISTEDENFOR Å KNEKKE DEM

HVORFOR MÅ VI VÆRE

DU I SENGEN

MED SLANGER

KNEKT SOM BLYANTEN HIMMELEN LOVTE

HAN LOVTE. JEG TRODDE JO...MEN DU LÅ DER OG DU FINNES IKKE MER OG VI ER PUSSFOLK OG VI BLIR IGJEN, SÅ HV A GJ Ø R VI?

ER DU STOLT NÅ

NÅ ER JEG FORTSATT I LIVE slam FORTSATT PUSTENDE et vrak til et annetSYRESYRESYRESYRESYRE VÆRSÅSNILL Å RENS DEN MASKINEN

DEN SLANGEN FULL AV KONDENSERT

VÆRSÅSNILL, BA HAN

HENDER JEG SIER DET (fem ganger om dagen)

 

værsåsnill.

 


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir ferdige.

 

**Finale**

stillhet.

 


End file.
